User blog:Jerzas/Wiki Anatomy Season 1 Episode 9
Who's Zoomin' Who Last time on Wiki Anatomy Yazzy learnt she was pregnant, Kaylin revealed her night job to Kieran, Annie made the decision to leave and Nick and Catie's affair was revealed Lockers - 9am - 15th November 2014 Cam: 'So it's true? Dr. Grey was sleeping with the Chief? '''Tori: '''Yeh, they fucked pretty much everwhere '''Red: '''You don't think they did, you know, in here do you? '''Tori: '''Who knows. '''Cam: '''Ugh, I'm on Grey's service today, what do I say? '''Tori: '''Ask her if she plans on fucking you, then again, knowing you, you probably already have fucked her. '''Cam: '''HEY! Just because I like to sleep around, does not mean that I've slept with everyone in this place, it's not you and I have ever.... '''Red: '''Ever what? '''Cam: '''Hmm, nothing '''Red: '''Yazzy, who have you got? ''Yazzy doesn't respond 'Red: '''Yazzy? '''Yazzy: '''Huh, umm I'm with Yang. '''Red: '''Is everything ok? '''Yazzy: '''Uh, yeh I'm fine. '''Red: '''Are you sure, you've seemed pretty preoccupied these last two days. '''Yazzy: '''It's just stuff, that's all ''Yazzy exits 'Tori: '''Damn, what's with her, she must be on her period or something. '''Cam: '''Can't you just for once be sensitive? '''Tori: '''I can be whatever the fuck I want to be Herpes '''Cam: '''Calling me a STD, how original. ''ICU - 9:30am 'Catie: '''Ah Dr. O'Malley, good to have you on my service. '''Cam: '''Uh, yeh, uh, me too, I guess. '''Catie: '''Everything ok? '''Cam: '''Yeh, yeh yeh yeh.....yeh '''Catie: '''You've heard, haven't you '''Cam: '''I don't know what you're talking about. '''Catie: '''Look, regardless of what's happened, my skills as a doctor haven't changed and I would appreciate it if we could just ignore this for now. '''Cam: '''Uh, sure ''Enters Patiets room 'Ari: '''Dr. Grey, I see you've brought a friend. Who is this fine specimen? '''Catie: '''This is Dr. O'Malley '''Ari: '''Dayamm, are all the doctors this hot or is it just him? '''Cam: '''Heh '''Ari: '''Because if it's just him then I'm gonna have to keep him, not letting him out of my sight. '''Catie: '''Well, I might need him later. '''Ari: '''As long as you leave some of him free, if you know what I mean. ''Nervous laughter 'Catie: '''Ok well Dr. O'Malley present. '''Cam: '''Uh, Ari Mendez, 25 years old, admitted with a severe headache that was later found out to be a brain tumour located in the frontal lobe. '''Catie: '''And our treatment plan? '''Cam: '''Dr. Grey will operate on your tumour, hopefully removing it completely and removing the need for chemotherapy. '''Catie: '''Brillinat, well Dr. O'Malley and I will be back later to operate. '''Ari: '''Hmmm mmm, I don't mind his hands inside of me ''Cam laughs awkwardly. Nurses Station - 9:30am 'Yazzy: '''Dr. Yang, I'm on your service today. '''Annie: '''Then you're special. '''Yazzy: '''I am? '''Annie: '''You're my last resident, it's my last day today. '''Yazzy: '''You're leaving? '''Annie: '''I certainly am, off to bigger things '''Yazzy: '''Wow, congratulations. '''Annie: '''Thank you. Well, let's go treat my last patient. ''Cafeteria - 12pm 'Kieran: '''It feels like forever, since we had lunch together. '''Kaylin: '''I know, our schedules always seem to clash. '''Kieran: '''It would be better if we were on a more compatable schedule. '''Kaylin: '''What are you suggesting? ''Kieran blushes 'Kieran: '''Well...I was thinking....that maybe.....we should...move in together? '''Kaylin: '''Well I- ''Sarah enters 'Sarah: '''What are we talking about? '''Kieran: '''Well, ''we were talking about personal stuff. '''Sarah: '''That doesn't exist. You can't have personal stuff at this hospital. '''Kaylin: '''I heard about the Chief and Grey '''Sarah: ''former Chief and it doesn't matter anymore, he's in a coma and the second he wakes up, ''if ''he wakes up, he won't be my problem anymore, he'll be ''hers. 'Kieran: '''Are you sure he's not still a problem? '''Sarah: '''What are you trying to say? '''Kieran: '''Only that for someone who you claim to be done with, you still seem to be awfully hung up on. '''Sarah: '''What would you know? '''Kieran: '''Nothing, I was just making an observation. '''Sarah: '''Well, keep it to yourself. ''Sarah exits 'Kaylin: '''Yes '''Kieran: '''What? '''Kaylin: '''The answer to your question is yes. ''Both smile Matt's Office - 1pm '' '''Matt: '''Chief! What can I do for you? '''Sarah: '''I think I might still be in love with my husband. ''Lockers - 3pm 'Tori: '''This place is a fucking nut house at times. '''Red: '''Tell me about it. '''Tori: '''Sometimes I think I'm too good for this place. '''Red: '''Why don't you leave then '''Tori: '''Nah, all my bitches are here. ''Yazzy enters 'Yazzy: '''Um, I didn't know you guys were in here, I'll go '''Red: '''Yazzy wait what's wrong? ''Yazzy and Red exit 'Tori: '''Plus if I left, this place would just be a ratchet mess, at least I bring the funny. ''Hallway - 3pm 'Red: '''Yazzy, YAZZY! '''Yazzy: '''Leave me alone Red, I have nothing to say '''Red: '''Yazzy, stop please. '''Yazzy: '''Red go away. ''Reception - 6pm 'Dani: '''So this is it? '''Annie: '''Looks like it '''Danie: '''I can't believe you wouldn't let me throw a party or anything. '''Annie: '''There wasn't time, besides it's better this way '''Dani: '''I still can't belive you're going '''Annie: '''It doesn't feel real yet ''Kieran, Matt and Catie enter 'Annie: '''What are you guys doing here? '''Catie: '''We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. '''Kieran: '''You've been here for 10 years, I mean we were all interns together. '''Annie: '''Wow, it only seems like yesterday we were all interns. Time flies. '''Matt: '''Tell me about it. We're not the spotty interns anymore. '''Dani: '''Well, I never remember being the spotty intern, that was just you Matt. ''All laugh 'Catie: '''When Dani said you were leaving, I just couldn't believe it. '''Matt: '''I don't think any of us did. '''Kieran: '''You always were the one who wanted to flap her wings and fly. '''Annie: '''Stop it you guys, you're going to make me cry ''Dani starts crying 'Dani: '''Too late for me. '''Kieran: '''We're really going to miss you Annie, you've been such a big part of our lives. '''Catie & Matt: '''Agreed. '''Annie: '''Then don't go forgetting about me. '''Dani: '''That will ''never ''happen '''Matt: '''Group hug? '''Annie: '''Matt, always the cheesy one ''They all hug 'Annie: '''So I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye everyone. '''Kieran: '''Bye Annie. Good Luck. '''Catie: '''Goodbye Annie, you're gonna do so well '''Matt: '''Bye Annie, I know you're going to have so much fun '''Dani: '''I'm going to miss you so much, you're my best friend here. '''Annie: '''I'll always be your best friend, wherever I am. ''Dani and Annie hug 'Annie: '''Goobye guys ''Annie exits Balcony - 8pm 'Red: '''Yazzy, there you are, please speak to me. '''Yazzy: '''Red, please just stop. '''Red: '''I don't understand, things have been ok between us '''Yazzy: '''Well, things are different now '''Red: '''What? What's different? What's changed since our break-up that's made you this way? '''Yazzy: '''Red- '''Red: '''Yazzy, just tell me- '''Yazzy: '''I'm pregnant '''Red: '''You're, you're- '''Yazzy: '''Pregnant, yes '''Red: '''Is it mine? '''Yazzy: '''Of course it is '''Red: '''Oh ''ICU - 10pm 'Kieran: '''Dr. Kepner, you're on-call tonight right? '''Tori: '''Unfortunately '''Kieran: '''I'm relying on you to keep an eye on my patients tonight then. '''Tori: '''Ugh ''Damian enters 'Damian: '''Dr. Shepherd? '''Kieran: '''What is it, Avery? '''Damian: '''There's a situation in the Chief's room. ''Enters Nick's room '''Kieran: '''What's the matter.....oh '''Nick: '''So, how long have I been asleep? Category:Blog posts